


Like Orange for Vanilla

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Babies, Cute, Dogs, Ghosts, Humor, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Brit founds out that she is afro latino.





	Like Orange for Vanilla

Brit arrived home from a bad day of school but she hears her parents laughing

Brit gasped

A woman have long dark brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light orange blouse, dark purple skirt with a red stripe and brown sandals.

A man have black hair, brown eyes and brown skin with a black mustache. He wears a black business suit and black shoes.

"Mija come meet Jenny"

Brit's jaw dropped "Wha-Wha"

Jenny said "What!? I don't know these are your parents!"

"Wouldn't be glad with Jenny's upbeat and optimistic energy around the house"

Brit growled "We didn't have the litter of puppies"

Jenny gasped "I..LOVE...PUPPIES!!"

Jenny summoned the puppies

Brit's parents let out a big aww until the puppies turned into ghosts

Jenny laughed nervously

A African American man holds a ghost puppy "Who's a cute puppy Who's a widdle cute puppy"

A Latina woman said "Mija why didn't you see Jenny the baby room"

Brit's jaw dropped

Later

Jenny and Brit walked into a baby room

Jenny said "The baby room is so beautiful"

Suddenly they hears a squeal

Brit said "oh no"

It was a baby girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light purple onesie with a star

Jenny's eyes were filled with sparkles

"Jenny this is my baby sister Estrella"

Estrella smiled at the robot girl

Jenny smiled back at a afro latino baby

"Hi Estrella"

Estrella giggled

Brit growled


End file.
